The old days
by Where'dSexyGo
Summary: Walking down memory lane...


Well, I'm back with another fanfic! Mwahahaha, time for more sappyness from me! Just kidding, sort of :-p Anyway, this is going to be a reunion fic sort of. And yes I know a lot of people have been writing them, but of course they aren't really going to way I want them too! But they are good I do admit.  
  
Alrighty, of course Freddy and Katie will be together. I'm a hard core fan of them. But in this one I will have more about the other characters. And they are around the age of 28 right now.  
  
I own nothing  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Summer?" I hear from behind me.  
  
"Yes Zach?" I say, turning around to see Zach on his knee. I give him a confused look.  
  
"Um, well..will you marry me?" Zach says, looking up at me with a hopeful expression.  
  
I'm shocked, I didn't see this coming. But I smile at him and say, "Oh get up already, you'll hurt your knee old man. And you already know my answer."  
  
He puts on a hurt expression and says, "I am not old, just because our 10 year high school reunion is tomorrow does not mean I am old. And if I recall right, you graduated the same year as I did, Miss Hathaway soon to be Mrs. Mooneyham."  
  
He smirks at me before wrapping his arms about me.  
  
"I can't believe I just asked the person that pissed me off so much in high school to marry me." Zach says.  
  
"Heh, I could say the same thing Mr. Mooneyham." I say in reply.  
  
"I love you Summer." Zach whispers in my ear.  
  
"I love you too, but if you want to get to the reunion on time we gotta start packing!" I say, pulling away and going over the list of things we need in my head.  
  
I see Zach shake his head, but he has a smile on his face.  
  
"You never do change do you?" Zach says to me.  
  
"Nope, someone around here has to keep their head about things. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I finally get to see Katie again! It's been too long. I haven't talked to her in six months at least! Last I heard she was pregnant. Can you imagine, Freddy being a father?" I ask Zach.  
  
"I know, it's odd. I thought he wouldn't get tied down for while, but he did love Katie. I can't believe he asked her to marry him at our high school graduation. But they do make an awesome couple I must say" Zach said in reply, as he packed some things into a suitcase.  
  
"Well, at least Katie had enough sense to say she would marry him after college. I'm glad Freddy waited though, I thought he would run off with someone else. But I heard he didn't date anyone nor kiss anyone till Katie accepted his proposal. Anyway, that's enough talk, we gotta get going! We have to get up early. I'll see you in the morning, babe." I say, kissing Zach quickly on the forehead and go to my room to finish packing.  
  
*Summer's POV*  
  
I can't believe that I'm engaged! I'm getting married!!! Wooohooo! And to Zach too! I've liked him for years! Since 5th grade I think. But enough of this, I need my sleep. I have to spend the morning in the car, I must be fully awake...but..Zach is so wonderful...this must be what Katie feels about Freddy. I can't wait when I can fall asleep next to him every night. Although we live in the same house, I wouldn't let myself sleep in the same room. I still have my standards...  
  
*End Summer's POV*  
  
"Katie honey, get up. We gotta get going. We have a four hour drive ahead of us." I say, gently shaking my wife awake. Hoping she will be in a good mood, you never know with all these pregnancy hormones. I sometimes fear for my life, you have no idea how fast a pregnant woman can run.  
  
'Hmm' I hear Katie say, slowly waking up. She is always a deep sleeper; it takes an hour of hitting her with a pillow to get her up sometimes.  
  
"Morning babe" Katie says, opening her eyes.  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine." I say with a smirk, knowing she hates being called that.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. But you can not bring me down today Freddy Jones, for today I get to see my old friends, and one being Summer." Katie says, getting up and walking into the bathroom.  
  
"And you get to see Zach again; I know how you miss him, although you don't say anything." Katie adds from the bathroom.  
  
"Ugh, you know me too well Mrs. Jones." I say, with a smile.  
  
"We've been married for 7 or so years, and I still love it when you call me that." Katie says.  
  
"I know, I love how I can call you that without you punching me." I say, walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Hah, that was 9th grade. And that marriage assignment was so stupid! I mean come on! We were what like 14 for goodness sakes." Katie says, remembering when she was assigned to be my wife for a week. I loved it, although Katie would have rather eating trash or so she said. But I knew deep down she enjoyed me calling her Mrs. Jones for a week.  
  
"Oh come on! I know you liked being called Mrs. Jones" I say, wrapping my arms around her and her growing belly.  
  
"Yeah, right." Katie says, rolling her eyes but smiling at me.  
  
"You know, we're going to be parents in a few months. Are we ready? Do you think we can do it? Do you think I can do it?" Katie asks me, getting serious.  
  
"Katie, you are going to be an awesome mother. Stop worrying, everything will be okay!" I say, giving her a quick kiss before I finish getting dressed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Zach, we're here!" I say in an excited voice, getting out of the car.  
  
"That we are" Zach says, smirking at me.  
  
I roll my eyes, and grab his hand.  
  
"Man, it's been too long." I say, as we walk up to the hotel where we would be staying at.  
  
Then I hear someone yell, "Freddy! Come on! You're freakin' hair doesn't have to be right every second of your life!"  
  
I turn to the voice, and then I hear, "Katie, ugh this is the last time you are having a kid. You're like so over the top about everything! Chill, it's not a race. And my hair is very important to me, so yes it does!"  
  
"Do you hear what I hear?" Zach says into my ear, with an amused voice.  
  
I laugh and say, "That I do, they are too perfect for each other. Come on, I want to go save Katie."  
  
As we walk up to where they are having a yelling match, which they are very good at, yelling that is. I say, "Well, if it isn't the Jones'. The most perfect couple alive."  
  
"Summer!" Katie yells, giving my a hug.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Well, hello there." I hear someone say from behind me, I turn around to see Zach, my best friend from school.  
  
"Dude! Thank you! You saved me from another one of Katie's outbursts or whatever you want to call it." I say.  
  
Zach laughs and says, "Well, that's why I'm here. Summer said she needed to save Katie, but I think you were the one that needed the saving. How have you been man? It's been a long time"  
  
"Yeah I know, I've been good. As you can see, I'm going to be a dad and I'm scared out of my freaking mind. How about you?" I ask.  
  
"I've been good, I'm engaged." Zach says, smiling.  
  
"Seriously? That's awesome! To who?" I ask, wondering who has gotten a hold of Zach.  
  
"You will never believe it, but it's Summer." Zach says, smiling wider.  
  
"No way! But she pissed you off so much. What changed?" I asked, shocked that Zach, the rebel rocker is going to marry Summer, the prissy goody goody.  
  
"I have no idea man, no idea what so ever. But I can tell you, she's the one for me." Zach says.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, dude. When's the wedding?" I ask.  
  
"Hah, Freddy you will never change. And I have no idea, I just asked her to marry me yesterday." Zach says in reply.  
  
Before I can say anything more, I hear Katie say, hugging Zach "Zach! I'm so happy for you! I knew you two were meant for each other."  
  
"Thanks, man you're still as pretty as you were back in the day." Zach says, getting a better look at Katie.  
  
"That is why I married her; I knew she would never become ugly." I say, in a joking manner, silently hoping this wont tick Katie off.  
  
"Very funny, Jones. You married me because you needed someone to push you off your high horse and I'm the only one that was daring enough to try." Katie says, wrapping her arm around my waist.  
  
I see Summer nod in agreement and hear Zach say smirking, "Very true. I thank you"  
  
"Anyway, I'm so hungry. Can we go eat now?" Katie asks, looking at me.  
  
"Man, you are always hungry. I repeat myself; you are not having another kid, Katie Jones." I say, giving her on my famous smirks.  
  
"Fine, Summer can go with me then." Katie says in a hard voice.  
  
I watch as she and Summer walk into the hotel.  
  
"Man, I can never say the right things around her. I either make her mad as heck or make her cry." I say, sitting on a bench.  
  
"It's alright, it's supposed to be like that or so I have heard. Don't worry about it; make it up to her tonight." Zach says, smirking at me.  
  
I roll my eyes and say, "Marriage isn't all about that Zach. I mean it barely comes up anymore."  
  
"Yeah right" Zach says, not believing me.  
  
"Anyway, I think we should go get the rooms. Usually after Katie eats, she has to sleep." I say, getting up walking into the hotel.  
  
----------There you go! It kind of sucked, okay it really sucked. But I hope you still kind of sort of like it. Please review, thanks! ForTheNations------ 


End file.
